druggy
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: AU. Jaden's a druggy, Jesse's from a family with drug abuse problems has left his family for a safer enviormeant. Can Jesse save Jaden from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Me: *sitting in corner*

Ankoku: Hi, I'm her other personality, she's too depressed to give the disclaimer so I had to come and do it, so here it is: SHE DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH GX!-------Do I need to say it again?

Random layer people covering their ears: (Shakes heads no)

Ankoku: Okay then, good.

XxXxXxXx

Jaden's P.O.V

'_Hum, where am I?' I think as I open my eyes to try to get some clues only to find that my vision is extremely blurry. I quickly shut them again. 'Ah, my head's killing me, what the heck did I take last night?'_

_I put my hand to my head to try to stop the throbbing, or at least numb it a little. For a while I just lay there. With my eyes squinted shut and my hand clamped to my head. But I couldn't stay like that for ever. Sooner or later I'd have to move._

_I chose later, on the count of how tired I was becoming. I could see with out the blur, mostly, but it had been replaced by a haze in my mind and I drifted into darkness._

_XxXxXxXx_

_After what couldn't have been more then a half hour I was awake again. There was a little blur when I first woke up and my head was still trying to murder me. 'Note to self: remember to take plenty of OxyContin when I get home'_

_After a few moments I'm able to see clearly again. I'm in an old apartment room. It smells like urine, blood, and garbage all mixed together. It's an obnoxious odor that you can't ignore._

_The wallpaper, which is an ugly gray color, is pealing off and I can see the rotted, moldy walls. The floor, which I'm laying on, is just as moldy and rotted and there's garbage every where._

_Broken beer bottles, empty pill jars, crushed pills, dirt, needles, scraps of burnt stuff, moldy newspapers, and who knows what else. 'Ew'. There's also urine near where my head was._

_There is furniture. It's really old and there are springs coming out. It looks like some thing was spilt on it. Some thing red. It looks like blood. I look around to see that there are also splotches of the stuff on the walls, and what looks like gun holes._

_I look away, deciding it's best not to think about it. Some questions are better left unanswered, or better yet, not even thought._

_My head still hurts, so when I hear yelling I decide to leave._

_XxXxXxXx_

_I'm out side the apartment and am walking away. I don't know where I am, and I don't really know where I'm going. I'm just walking in some random direction._

_I look around to see if any thing looks familiar. There are old buildings and shops, all in the same condition as the one I woke up in, if not worse. The streets are filled with litter and I can hear the echoed sounds of screaming. I pray that it's just my imagination, because I also hear the sound of guns._

_I keep walking though._

_Soon I see other people. I stop to take a look. There are three boys a few years older then me. They're all wearing dark, baggy clothes with messy, matted up hair. I keep watching them, not knowing what I find so intriguing about them. I don't know how long I was just standing around starring, but I decided to walk away after they spotted me and glared._

_They looked mad, and I don't mean mad as in angry, but as in crazy. They looked like they'd lost their minds._

_A little ways away I realize what they were doing._

_They had been sharing a needle._

_XxXxXxXx_

_Some one picked me up and now I'm in a car, hopefully on my way home. I don't know the person driving, nor do I know his friend. I'm just sitting in the back seat watching as the world slowly passes by in colorful blurs._

_The two in the front are talking about some thing in hushed tones, maybe me? Who knows._

_My head ace's gone away and now I'm feeling really sleepy. I rest my head against the back of the seat and start to nod off. As I slowly nod off I watch the world fade in and out._

_**In and out**_

_**In and out-**_

_XxXxXxXx_

"_Hey, kid, you okay?" I hear a voice say as some one shakes my shoulder, but the voice sounds so far away. You know when you're under water and some one's talking to you, it sounds some thing like that._

"_Hey, kid. Kid?" The voice says as the owner shakes my shoulder a little harder. I force my self to open my eyes. My vision is once again blurred, but I can hear the owner of the voice sigh even threw the 'water'._

_I try to stay awake, but I'm just too tired. I fall back asleep._

_XxXxXxXx_

I woke up once more. But unlike the last two times my vision isn't blurry. I can look around and see where I am.

I am, once again, in an unfamiliar apartment, only this one isn't like the last one. There's no ugly wall paper, no moldy wood, no stains on the walls, no urine on the ground, no any thing disgusting. This place is neat and clean.

It's got a nice wooden floor and walls; a big carpet with a white tiger design on it; a night stand near the queen sized bed, which I'm laying on; a black wooden dresser; and lots more.

"I see you're finally awake," a voice says as I'm taking in my surroundings. It's the same voice as the last time. I look up to see a guy with blue eyes and hair. "So, what's you're name?"

"Jaden,"

"Cool, my name's Jesse,"

"Um, it's nice to meet you," I say, not really knowing what else to say. He smiles; I guess he's okay with that comment.

"Nice to meet you too, um, by the way, how are you feeling?" As he asks this he puts his hand on my forehead.

"Um, I'm fine," he looks into my eyes and just stares for a second before sighing. I give him a confused look.

"Sorry but last night you seemed kind of out of it. Your eyes were blood shot and your hands were like ice, not to mention you kept falling asleep. I was a bit worried," I nod my head slowly as I take all this is.

For a while we're both silent, neither of us really knowing what to say until "Oh, um, are you thirsty?" he asks. I'm a little taken back by the sudden question, so I just stare at him. He quickly gets up and runs out of the room. But he's not gone for long, and as he gets back he hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I say before taking a sip, which soon turns into two, then into a drink, and then a gulp, until there's nothing left. _'wow, I guess I was thirsty _after_ all' I think. I look up at Jesse to see him smiling at me. Before I know what's going on he's got the glass back and is headed out the door saying "let me get you some more."_

_XxXxXxXx_

A/N: Okay, that last line was not meant to rime. Sorry people but I'm kind of tired now, I've been up all night and it's about 9 am. BTW, this is going to be AU. Also, Yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2: He isn't Angel

A/N: Hi peoples! Sorry for the wait. I've been baby sitting, plus I've had writer's block. Oh well, I'm just going to try and write some thing to entertain you.

XxXxXxXx

First person P.O.V

"So, how's he doing?"

"Hum? What?" A blue haired blue eyed man asked as he turned off the water. He turned to look at another man with gray hair. The other man sighed and shook his bead.

"I asked how he was doing,"

"Oh, he's fine," after he said this there was a short silence. "Well, I better get back to him-"but before he could make a move to leave the other man stood suddenly, slamming his fist into the light brown wooden table, causing the blue haired man to jump back startled.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what! You don't even know this guy-"

"Yes I do! His name's Jaden!" he yelled. Once again there was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at each other.

"It doesn't matter what his name is, you still don't know him!"

"Yes I do!"

"He isn't Angel! Angel's dead! She's gone! Get over it already! She's gone and she's not coming back! No matter how many of these pill popping druggies you try to save! She's not coming back! She's dead!"

He shut his mouth, gasping as he realized what he'd just said. He looked up at his friend to see tears forming in his eyes. "Jesse, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Jesse looked down at the ground

"No, it's okay. You're right. No matter what I do, she's not coming back, and I know this, but-" he suddenly looked up into his friends eyes, "But, I still want to help. I know that no matter what I do I can't change the past, but maybe- maybe I can change the future. Maybe I can help some people and make a difference, that's all I'm trying to do Bastion."

Bastion nodded, and feeling ashamed for his out burst moments ago looked down at his feet before replying with a simple "yea, I know,"

After another few moments of silence Jesse decided to head back upstairs to Jaden.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Hi, sorry for the wait and for the fact that this is so short, but I really wanted to give you guys a new chapter and this is all I can come up with.


	3. Chapter 3: They're never alright

Jaden's P.O.V

As I lay on the bed counting ceiling tiles waiting for Jesse my mind decided to wonder.

_'Why did he help me? Why did he bring me here? What kind of person is he? Normally people just ignore me, unless I walk in front of their car or accidentally bump into them when my vision's blurry. But otherwise I'm ignored._

_'So why did he pick me up? He doesn't even know me, or at least I don't think he does. I'm pretty sure I've never seen him before, although who knows. Most things I either don't remember or they're too blurry for me to care. Heck, I bet this time tomorrow I won't even remember this!_

_'So then, why am I so curious? I usually never care what's going on.'_

At that moment I heard the door slide open and looked up just in time to see Jesse walk into the room with another glass of water and shut the door behind him. He turned and looked at me for a second before smiling, but I could still see tears in his eyes. He walked over to me and handed me the water. I took it with both hands and took a drink before looking back up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked confused. "You're crying," I said and watched as the confusion quickly switched to some thing else. I don't know how to describe it. It was a little bit of shock at first, then realization, then some thing else. I didn't know what that some thing else was, but I knew it was fake. He was trying to cover up his emotions so I wouldn't worry, but I could see right through him.

I've always been good at seeing through people, no matter how hard they try to hide it from me, I can always see it. Even if I don't always know what 'it' is.

It's never hard to see, not with those fake smiles and the words. No matter the person, no matter the face, the smile was always the same, and so were the words.

"I am? Oh well, don't worry, it's nothing,"

_'It's nothing'_

_'I'm okay'_

_'Don't worry about me'_

_'I'm alright, really,'_

_**'But they're never alright,'**_

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Once again the chapter is short, but right now I'm just trying to give you guys/girls entertainment.


	4. Chapter 4: Seven numbers

Jaden's P.O.V

Jesse had left the room when it started getting late, telling me that I should go to sleep. I think I'm in his room, so I wonder where he's sleeping. I hope he's not on a couch; it's his home so he should be aloud to sleep in his own room. Oh well.

_'I wonder how long I'm going to be here. I don't want to be a burden. This Jesse guy seems so nice; he shouldn't have to deal with people like me. But still, I like it here, I guess I should enjoy it while it last,' _I thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and foot steps coming nearer. I opened my eyes and looked towards the door. Jesse was back, and he brought some one with him. I felt like smiling when I saw Jesse, but decided against it. His friend was glaring at me in a scary way.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Jesse asked. I did smile at him, but it wasn't like what I wanted to do. The smile was small and awkward looking.

"Yea, but I don't mind,"

"We hope you don't mind but we wanted to have a few words with you," his friend said in a rather rude way. _'Oh great, I should have seen this coming,' _I thought. Jesse elbowed him in the ribs for his rudeness.

"Jaden, this is Bastion, he lives here to," I nodded to show I understood.

"Okay, so what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, for one thing," Bastion started as he stepped in front of Jesse, "What were you on the night we picked you up?"

"Bastion!" Jesse said in a yell/whisper. "Jaden, you don't have to answer if you don't want to-"

"Yes he does."

"No, he doesn't" and they continued with that for a while looking a lot like children.

I sighed. "I don't really remember," They stopped.

"Oh, okay," Jesse said. Bastion's glare from earlier returned only it seemed meaner.

"Okay, well then tell us where you live so we can drop you off,"

"Bastion!" this time Jesse just yelled.

"What? He's nothing but a druggy. He's just a-"

"Don't say it!"

"It's alright. If you guys want me to leave then I'll leave. You don't have to take me any where, I'm perfectly capable of walking." I said.

"Fine then get out,"

"YOU GET OUT!" Jesse yelled, shoving him out of the room while I got out of bed and started walking to the door.

"Jaden, you don't have to leave," he said.

"It's okay, I don't mind," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and he sighed. "Well, okay then. But you don't have to walk, I could take you and we could leave Bastion here,"

"It's okay, but thanks any way," he sighed again.

"Fine, but walk there for a minute okay?" so I stood and watched as he went to get a note book and a pencil and proceeded to write some thing. When he was done he tore out the peace of paper he was writing on and handed it to me.

I looked down at the paper to see seven numbers on it. I think I looked confused because then he said "It's my phone number, call me if you ever need any thing or just want to talk or anything, okay? I'll be there for you."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and put the peace of paper in my pocket. "Thanks," I said before hurrying out of the room.

XxXxXxXx

I'm home again, lying in my old bed. I've had the same bed ever since grade school. It wasn't even knew when I got it and not there's an imprint of my body from where I sleep every night that I'm actually home. I'm starring at the ceiling. It's old and rotted just like the building I was in- was it yester day? Or the day before? Oh who cares?

The only difference is that there aren't blood stains or bullet holes in my ceiling or walls. There also aren't moldy newspapers or urine on my floor. And my pills are in my night stand. The only things on my floor are dirt, dust, take out food wrappers, and some other random shit.

I don't pay attention enough to care. I'm hardly ever home any way, so what does it matter?

I sigh, get up and go towards my nightstand. I don't feel like thinking, I just want to get high and leave this world behind. I open the drawer and reach in, but stopped before I grabbed one of the pill bottles.

In my head an image of a blue haired blue eyed male appeared along with the words _"I'll be there for you."_

_'was he really telling the truth?' _I thought as I closed the drawer, laid back down on my bed and reached into my pocket to poll out a crumpled up peace of paper with seven numbers on it.

XxXxXxXx

First person P.O.V

"So, do you think he's going to be okay?" Bastion asked as he looked at Jesse from across the table. Jesse wasn't looking at him though, he was staring at his plate of mashed potatoes and corn. He wasn't eating though, he was just playing with the food with his fork. "Jess?"

He looked up. "Hum? Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" Bastion sighed.

"I asked if you think he's going to be okay."

"Oh. Well, I don't know. I hope so though." Bastion looked down.

"Well, don't get your hopes up. Not to sound mean or any thing, but I don't think he's any different from the rest."

"So you think he'll just go right back to doing what he was doing before?"

There was a short silence as Bastion thought about what he wanted to say. He knew he might be entering dangerous territory, but de also felt that what he had to say should be said. He just hoped it wouldn't end badly.

"Yes, I think he will. In fact, there's no doubt in my minds that he will. Just think about it! What reason does he have to stop?" There was silence and Bastion sighed once again. "I really don't mean to sound cruel or any thing, but I don't think he'll stop. It's a lost cause,"

"Why? Why is it a 'lost cause'?" Jesse said, now glaring up into Bastion's eyes. And Bastion was glaring right back at him.

"Think about it. How many druggies have you know?" Jesse's glare grew harder as he tried to keep from crying. He'd known more drug addicts then he could count, most of whom he was related to. "Well?" Bastion said, waiting for an answer. Jesse gritted his teeth.

"A lot,"

"And tell me, how many of them stopped why you tried to help them? How many of them were persuaded by your words and actions?"

Once again Jesse didn't want to answer. He just sat there in his seat, teeth gritted, hands clenched, and tears now flowing from his eyes down his face. But Bastion persisted.

"Well? Has a single one of them stopped? How many are dead? How many are still using? Do you even know?"

"SHUT UP!" Jesse yelled as he did the same thing that Bastion had done the night before. Jerking his body into a standing position so fast his chair fell clattering to the ground; he pounded his fist on the table. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"NO! I WON'T! YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS!"

"WHY?" Jesse asked as more and more tears fell.

"Because, saying this is the only thing I can think of to knock some since into you! All those people you used to know that died because of drugs, they didn't stop. You tried to help them, but you couldn't, it was nothing but a waist of your time. And every one else you know on drugs has seen what it can do yet they still use them. They're still addicted. They're nothing but lost causes."

"I- I know that but that boy-"

"Is nothing more then a lost cause himself,"

"NO! He's not! I can still help him! I know I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because he doesn't want to be helped; none of them have ever wanted to be helped. They just want to live a life in another place far away from this one to hide from their fears, and then die," by the end Jesse was crying even harder. After a while Bastion walked away, leaving Jesse alone.

"No,"

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Yea, I managed a chapter longer then a page this time!


	5. Chapter 5: pills

Bastion's P.O.V

'_Why did I have to say those things? I know that I'm probably right but still, I also knew that they would hurt Jesse. So why did I have to say it? Why?_

_'I just want to help him, but I don't think that helped him at all. I might have even made things worse. Sigh. Oh well, I'll apologize to him in the morning,'_

XxXxXxXx

Jaden P.O.V

_'Was he serious? Was he really serious?' _I thought over and over again as I lay in my bed. _'I mean, I know he's nice; he seemed really, really nice, but still! Why would he want to help me? I don't understand. No one else has ever tried to help me, so why would he? He doesn't even know me!_

_'But, what if he does? Maybe he might really care.'_

_**"You idiot! How could you fail such an easy test?! You're nothing but an idiot!"**_

_**"You have no talent, you should just give up. You're just wasting your time."**_

_**"Why do you even bother trying? You're nothing! You're not worth a single glance!"**_

_**"You should just drop dead. No one cares about you, no one has ever cared about you, and no one will ever care about you."**_

___'No, it was just a lie. I'm a burden to every one that sees me. Jesse was just being nice.'_

And with that thought I went to my nightstand, opened the drawer and polled out a bottle of some thing, I'm not really sure what, and then took the pills. There were about 6 or 7 in it, so I just took them all and cried myself to sleep, not really sure if I would wake up in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6: Help's on the way

A/N: In this chapter Jaden's suffering from increased heart rate, dry mouth and throat, hallucinations, and reduced ability to perform tasks requiring concentration and coordination.

I've been looking stuff up, but I don't know much about this stuff, so the easiest side effects I cold find were for Marijuana. I'm not sure if that comes in pill form but oh well, I needed some side effects for him and plus, he's on a lot of stuff any way.

XxXxXxXx

Fist Person P.O.V (Jaden's dream)

_'AH!' Jaden screams as he runs faster, trying to escape the fire as it burns brighter. It's all around him, burning every thing in its path. He's crying, screaming for help._

_**"idiot!" "Freak!" "Loser!" "Worthless!"**_

___"No! No! I'm not! I'm not!"_

_**"You should drop dead. Nobody wants you, nobody cares."**_

_"No! That's not true!"_

_**"Nobody cares about you, nobody has ever cared about you, and nobody will ever care about you. You're nothing."**_

___"No! No!"_

XxXxXxXx

_"NO!"_

Jaden's P.O.V

I sat up in my, gasping for breath. I'm dizzy, my head hurts and my heart's pounding. It's pounding so hard it hurts. I'm finding it hard to breath. I put my hand to my head.

_'What's going on?' _I think as I try to breath. My mouth and throat are dry, and breathing the way I am isn't helping. But I need to breathe.

_**"Drop dead,"**_

___I look up to see a face I didn't think I'd ever see again. "No." I'm breathing even harder no, my heart really hurts._

_**"You should just drop dead,"**_

___"No! You can't be here! You're dead! You're dead!" I screamed as tears pored out of my eyes. He started walking towards me. I shot out of my bed and ran to the door._

_**"You can't run from me,"**_

___I looked behind me to see him coming towards me once again. I try to open the door, but I can't find the right door handle and my hand's shaking. Once I finally got it I flung the door open and tried to run. But for some reason it was hard._

_I fell down a lot and had a hard time getting back up. 'What's going on? Some one help me!' I thought._

XxXxXxXx

Bastion's P.O.V

I stood out side the door to Jesse's bed room. Part of me wanted to turn back, but the other part knew I needed to say sorry, so I slowly raised my not quite fisted hand to the door and knocked.

"The door's open!" I heard him yell from inside the room. So I opened the door and stepped in.

"Jess?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

"Yea?" I sighed.

"I wanted to say sorry; I was out of line last night." He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to protect me, you're always trying to protect me." I smiled. "But-"and then my smile went away "I don't need to be protected all the time. I'm a big boy, I can protect myself."

I sighed again. He was right. He's capable of protecting him self (just not as well as I can.)

XxXxXxXx

Jaden's P.O.V

I was still running, still gasping for breath. I wasn't sure if he was still following or not, but I wasn't planning on looking back. My knees, chin, elbows, and hands were scrapped up from all the falls.

XxXxXxXx

I had finally stopped running. I couldn't run any more. My heart hurt too much and I was extremely dizzy. I looked around. I was in the same place Jesse and Bastion found.

Suddenly I felt tired. More so then I had ever felt before. But I didn't want to go to sleep. I was too scared. But I was so tired. I looked around some more and saw a phone booth.

I reached into my pocket. I had a little bit of change and the peace of paper was still there. So I staggered to the phone booth, and once I was there I put some change in and pulled out the paper. The numbers were blurry, or maybe it was just my sight.

_'I'll be there for you'_

_'Was he serious?' _I thought. I was about to hang up the phone but then the dizziness got worse. For a second my vision completely went out and every thing was black. I had to lean against a wall to keep from falling. When I could see again I looked at the phone.

_'I guess I'll find out,' _I thought and dialed the number.

XxXxXxXx

Jesse's P.O.V

***Ring-Ring Ring-Ring***

I heard the phone ringing annoyingly. _'I like cell phones better; you have a chose on what you hear when some one's calling'_ I thought as I walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello," I said and waited for who ever was calling to speak. But there wasn't any thing. "Hello?" I waited some more but still no one said any thing. "Look, if this is a crank call-"

"Jesse?" I heard the voice say.

"Jaden?" I asked. There was silence. "Jaden? Are you okay?"

"I don't think so," he said. He was breathing hard and sounded scared.

"Where are you?"

"At the same place you and Bastion found me,"

"Stay right there, I'm on my way."

"Okay," and with that the call ended.

I walked to get my keys and a blanket for Jaden, just in case he was tired. Bastion was up and walking after me. "What's going on?" he asked. He was annoyed but also worried. This was the first time some one's called me back after I'd offered to help.

"He needs help," I said as I walked out the front door.

"I'm coming with," I looked at him confused. "I think I might have been wrong about him," he said. I nodded and with that we both headed towards the car.


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

A/N: Mega sad stuff a head, watch out!

XxXxXxXx

Jesse's P.O.V

"Jaden?" I said as I got out of the car. I looked around, trying to find him.

"There he is!" Bastion said. I looked over at him and then in the direction he was pointing to, and sure enough he was there, passed out, in a phone booth.

"Jaden!" I yelled as Bastion and I ran towards him. I opened the booth door and knelt down next to him. I pulled him into my arms, holding him tightly, and then looked him over.

His skin was flushed and sweaty, his breathing ragged. He looked sick, like he had a fever. "We need to get him to a hospital." Bastion said. I nodded.

XxXxXxXx

First person P.O.V

_**"Idiot!" "Loser!" "Dummy!"**_

_**"Why do you bother trying?"**_

_**"Give it up!"**_

_**"No one likes you!"**_

_**"No one cares about you, no one has ever cared about you, and no one will ever care about you!"**_

_**(Jaden's Memory/still in first person )**_

___"Hey Bro, what cha doin'?" a brown haired boy asked as he walked into his garage. His parents were at work like always, leaving him and his big brother alone._

_"What's it look like dummy?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"Idiot!" his brother said and made a snorting sound._

_"Why am I an idiot?"_

_"Because you are! Now, sit down and have some fun!"_

_"What kind of fun?" he asked suspiciously as he cautiously took an empty seat._

_"This kind-" and with that his brother started making the snorting noise again, making little crushed things go up his nose._

_"What the heck are you doing?!" The little brother yelled as he stood up and attempted to stop his brother. Now he understood what his brother was doing. He smacked the stuff his brother was snorting to the ground._

_"Hey! What was that for you little loser?!" he yelled as he tried to pick the stuff up off the ground._

_"To stop you from doing that!"_

_"Why? Can't you see I like doing this?!"_

_"I don't care if you like it! It's not good for you! And- and-"_

_"And what?!" his brother asked as he got up and glared at his little brother, towering over him._

_"And- and- If you keep doing this then I'll tell mom and dad!"_

_"You wouldn't dare,"_

_"Try me!"_

_There was a moment of silence in which the big brother's glare hardened and the little brother's courage faltered._

_"If you dare breathe a word of this I swear I'll make your life a living hell,"_

_**(End of memory/Beginning of new one)**_

___"Stop doing that!" the little brother yelled as he once more tried to stop his big brother from doing some thing that would ruin his life._

_"Why don't you give it a try?"_

_"Because I'm not stupid!"_

_"Come on, every one does it! Every one cool that it,"_

_"So you think throwing away your future, no your life is cool?"_

_"Lighten up!"_

_"No! Not until you stop this!" and with that he grabbed the things that his brother was once again snorting and ran, his brother following after him. But he was faster, and so he ran into the bath room, threw the crushed stuff in the toilet and flushed._

_Then he looked up to see his brother glairing at him from the door way. "You little shit,"_

_"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good! I'm doing this because I care about you!"_

_"Well stop! Because I don't care about you! You should just drop dead!"_

_The little brother stood open mouthed at him. "You don't mean that,"_

_**"I don't care about you. No one cares about you, no one has ever cared about you and no one will ever care about you,"**_

_**(End of memory/Beginning of new one)**_

"_Why? Why did he do it?"_

_"I don't know Hun, I just don't know,"_

_"He was my baby boy! Why did he have to do it?"_

_**'Mom, I'm still here, I won't leave you,'**_

_"He had his whole life ahead of him! He could have been any thing he wanted to be! Isn't that why we've worked so hard? Isn't that why we're always working? So he can have a great life!"_

_"Mom?" She turned her head, removing it from her husband's chest to glare at her youngest son. "Mom?"_

_"You- this is all your fault!"_

_"What? No! I-"_

_"You knew what he was doing! You're the one that's here all the time! You've seen him do it! You've watched him! You could have saved him! You worthless little brat! Why didn't you do anything?!"_

_"Mom?!" he took a step back, tears poring down his face._

_"Get out! Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!"_

_"But-"_

_"GET OUT!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! Just get out! Drop dead!"_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Just drop dead!"_

XxXxXxXx

(In real world)

__Jesse's P.O.V

We were close to the hospital when I looked down at Jaden. He was crying, his face contorted in pain, but I could tell it wasn't physical. I whipped a tear from his face and whispered sweet nothings to him like "Don't worry, its okay" and "It's alright, I'm here, you're safe" in an attempt to calm him. But his tears didn't stop, which worried me.

_"Please be alright,"_

XxXxXxXx

A/N: See, sad right?


	8. Chapter 8: Don't die Jaden

A/N: More sadness ahead.

P.S: Every thing in _italic _for this chapter will be Jaden's thoughts.

XxXxXxXx

_'why didn't they care about me? What did I do wrong?'_

"Bastion, he's not breathing normal!"

"What's wrong?"

"His breath is too shallow! I think we're losing him!"

_'It's not fair. What did I do wrong? I did my best, why wasn't that good enough? I did all my home work, even though it wasn't always correct, I still tried! I didn't interrupt teachers in classes or you when you were busy, which was most of the time.'_

"Bastion, we need to hurry!"

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"

_'I tried out for sports and played to the best of my abilities. I got hurt a lot, but I didn't make a fuss no matter how much it hurt!'_

"Jaden, hold on,"

_'I tried to be good, I really did! Mommy what did I do wrong? I tried to be just like big brother, so why didn't you love me too? The only thing I didn't do then was the drugs, but I do them now, is that what you wanted? I bet it is._

_'You would have been happier if I'd taken them then and died before him. Then he'd have seen the error of his ways, and he'd have stopped before it was too late. Then you'd all be one big happy family. I'm sorry I ruined that. I'm sorry mommy,'_

"Jaden,"

"We're here!"

"We need to hurry! I don't think he's going to last much longer!"

_'But mommy, I did try to stop him. I tried to help; doesn't that count for any thing? No, I guess it doesn't, because you still lost your baby boy. But mommy, what was wrong with me?'_

"We need help!" Bastion yelled as he barged through the hospital doors. Nurses and doctors hurried to the scene, knowing that some thing was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on?"

"He over dosed!" Bastion yelled.

"Please help him!" Jesse begged with teary eyes.

_'Was I not cute enough? Or smart enough? What was it? What was wrong with me? What made me so unlovable?_

"Jaden, hang on! Just hang on!"

_'But mommy, wasn't I your baby boy too? Aren't mothers supposed to love all their children, not just one?'_

"Just hold on Jaden! Please!"

_'Mommy, I tried to help him, I really did! I didn't want him to die! He was the most important person in my life! He was the one that watched out for me, he was the one that took care of me all those times you were at work! He taught me so much!_

'_He was the one who helped me with my home work and that taught me how to ride a bike! He sighed permission slips in your place! He drove me to team practices and gave me advice! He was my hero! I didn't want him to die!'_

"Jaden,"

'_Couldn't you see I was hurting too? Couldn't you see the effect it had on me? Not just the event, but your words?_

"_**JUST DROP DEAD!"**_

'_Did you really want me to drop dead? Did I really mean that little to you? Did you really hate me that much, you wanted me to die? Well, it looks like you'll get your wish._

'_I did every thing I could to make you proud, so please don't regret your wish, it would only be an insult to my memory. Because Mommy, now I'm dieing for you.'_

"We're losing him!"

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I guess I was caught up in other things. I'm trying to get good grades for one plus I'm trying to learn more about religions to see what fits me. (BTW, if any one knows of some pagan religions please tell me, all I can find in stores is wicca so that's all I'm able to study right now.)

XxXxXxXx

Bastion's P.O.V

"Jaden,"

I looked towards the voice to see Jesse in some sort of tragic trance. He looked so hurt and depressed, like they had already declared his death when really he was just in the emergency room. Jess and I were told to wait in the waiting room.

I realize I'm staring and turn to another direction. I can't continue to look at him, not when he's so upset, and not when there's nothing I can do to help. Sure, I could say something like "It's okay, he'll be alright," or "Don't worry so much, he'll pull through," but I can't because I wouldn't believe it. And I can't have him believing it either, because then it's like setting him up for even more pain.

Let's face it, Jaden's as good as dead and more then likely he's going to die. They always do. And no matter what's said or done nothing can change that, not until these crack heads look what they're giving up. Until then people will continue to die at their own hands, and those of us like Jess that try to help them will be hurt when they pass.

That's just how this retched life works. But Jaden, if by some miracle you do live you better thank Jesse and you better never go near drugs again.

XxXxXxXx

Jaden's P.O.V

_"Jaden,"_

_ "Jaden,"_

_ "Hello? Who's there?" Jaden asked as he looked around, but seeing nothing but the darkness that surrounds him, he starts to shake._

_ "Jaden," "Oh, Jaden,"_

_ "Where are you?" He asks with fear._

_ "Come to us Jaden," "Come to us,"_

_ "Who are you?" Jaden asks as he takes a few steps forward._

_ "This way Jaden," "We're over here,"_

_ "Where? I don't see you."_

_ "This way Jaden, We're right this way," "Just a little closer,"_

_ By this point Jaden was running. "Were? Were are you?"_

_ "We're right here Jaden,"_

_ As he heard this he slowed. He looked up and saw some thing that he thought he would never see again._

_ "Mommy? Daddy?"_

XxXxXxXx

*Ring-Ring Ring-ring*

The sound of foot steps sounded threw the building as a womyn(1) with shoulder length brown hair walked towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello we're calling from the Domino Hospital, is this Miss Yuki?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"We regret to inform you that your son, Jaden Yuki, has been brought in and is now in the emergency room."

XxXxXxXx

1. In my creative writing class we learned that "Womyn" in another correct way to spell woman/women. I chose to use this spelling now because the other two get their spellings from the words "Man/Men" and is a way of saying that womyn are lesser then men. I personally find this sexist and refuse to use those spellings of the word. If you disagree then you may, I don't mind. I'm just doing what I feel is right for me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: SO, so, so-o-o-o-o-o-o-o sorry for the wait!

XxXxXxXx

"W-what? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry, this is not a joke. Your son is in critical condition. He might not make it, I'm sorry."

"…"

"Miss, are you still there? …? Miss?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm still here."

"Are you alright?"

"Please, could you tell me what happened? Why's he in the emergency room?"

"He overdosed. Once again I'm very sorry,"

"It's alright," she said calmly, no, she said it numbly.

"Miss, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"If you're sure; now I'm sure this is hard on you, but we would like for you to come over-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now,"

"Miss? Miss?"

"Bye-bye." And with that the phone was hung up, the womyn already walking away as if nothing had happened. She looked calm on the out side, but that's only because she was numb on the inside.

XxXxXxXx

1 Week Later (Bastion's P.O.V)

"Um, excuse me, miss, do you think we could go see Jaden now?" Jesse asked the womyn after she informed us that he'd been moved from critical care and the emergency room and into one of the other wards; he would still need to be here a while longer but at least now we knew that he would live.

The nurse nodded and led us to his new room. Jesse rushed over to sit by his bed side. Jaden looked up and smiled. The nurse left us alone.

"Jaden, how are you feeling?" Jesse asked.

"Fine, um, Jesse?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Jesse smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay," Jaden smiled sadly. I sighed getting, both of their attention, figuring it was time for me to enter the conversation.

"Mind telling us why you do this crap?" I asked, I didn't mean for it to sound rude, but I wanted some answers.

"Bastion!" Jesse turned to me, he never likes it when I'm straight forward. But Jaden turned to look at Jesse again and said "It's alright." Before turning to look at me again. He looked nervous and unsure and like he was trying to think of were to start before saying "It's a long storyt,"

"We've got time," I said and Jesse smiled brightly at him. Jaden gave a weak smile in return before sighing and telling his tale. It was most likely an edited version, one without all the details, just the most important facts, and there were several times where he had to stop talking for a moment to get a grip on his emotions. But by the end of it he still ended up in tears with Jesse comforting him.

XxXxXxXx

Later at Bastion's and Jesse's house (still Bastion's P.O.V)

Jesse and I sat on our couch in the living room. The T.V was on, but neither of us was really paying attention to what was on, we were both too caught up in our own thoughts. Neither of us could believe what Jaden had said. It's no wonder he turned to that garbage, he didn't have anything to live for.

"Hey, Bastion?" Jesse said, catching me off guard.

"Yea?" I said as I turned to look at him.

"I've been thinking, and, well, do you think we could have Jaden move in with us?" He asked looking hopeful. Once again I was caught off guard, but thinking about it, it did sound like a good idea. Jaden did seem to want help, so maybe he wasn't really a lost cause. He just needed some thing or someone to live for.

Smiling I turned to Jesse and said "Yea, that sounds like a good idea." And he jumped into my lap, wrapping him arms around me and thanked me, all the while smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him.

"Can we ask tomorrow?" he asked eagerly. I smiled and nodded.

"I don't see why not."

"Yea!"

XxXxXxXx

The Next morning

"Hey Jaden!" Jesse said as he and I walked into Jaden's room at the hospital. He smiled at us from his bed.

"Hey Jesse, Bastion," he greeted as Jesse took a seat next to his bed and I leaned against a wall.

"Jaden, we've got something to ask you!" Jesse said happily. Jaden tilted his head, obviously confused.

"What is it?" he asked innocently. Jesse's smile brightened, he seemed to like smiling at Jaden.

"Well, Bastion and I were talking last night and we both agreed that, if you wanted to, it would be a good for you to move in with us!" Jesse said. Jaden looked confused for a second or two longer before smiling a hopeful smile.

"You mean it? It's really okay?" He asked.

"Of course!" Jesse nodded.

"But, only on one condition." Both of them looked at me.

"What's the condition?" Jaden asked.

"You can NEVER go back to that crap again. If you do I won't hesitate to kick you out. You have me and Jess now, if you ever feel like going back to that then you come and talk to us instead."

Jaden smile "okay, that's a good idea." And we all smiled.

"Then it's settled."

"Alright! Then as soon as you're out of this hospital we can take you home!" Jesse cheered happily.


End file.
